School Fare: Play Maker
School Fare: Play Maker is a TBA video game to be introduce in an open-sourced site in the net. It is under the DoBlaMfE corporation and Resoluscence company as both psedonym developer and publisher. The game is only available in European version although it is available in the multi-language School Fare official website. The game is also designated to appear as one of Facebook game-applications. School Fare: Play Maker is a gaiden to the School Fare: Throughout the History video game. Gameplay Like it somehow likely-prequel, School Fare: Throughout the History, yet somehow different, the game is heavily stylized like most typical simulation type games like Rune Factory series and typical Active-Time-Battle styled series games like in the Final Fantasy series. Although it is designated to be an open-sourced game which any user can download it, they development for the game is highly similar to a Real-Time-Strategy games. Also, even though that it has high similarity with most Real-Time-Strategy games like Warcraft III, it is highly allusioned with Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings gameplay and styles. Features School Fare: Play Maker has several interesting an interactive features. The game offers real-time non-linear conversations, so players may choose any answer they want from the option before the 5 seconds ends. Stylus/Pointer Points Using physical stylus is heavily appointed. The game is highly similar to free playable games in certain sites, using styluses or pointers is one way to control the game. Some buttons or hockeys may help with the gaming, like pressing X, which selects all allies in the same map. Y button which enables character transistions, and even the Start and Select which makes with pausing the game or going to the main menu. Controls Using controls may comes in by Point-type of Manual-type. In Point type, all of the actions chosen are suitable for stylus uses. Point-type controls are heavily regarded as an automatic type of control, which any actions commanded are automated. In Manual-type however, all of the actions chosen are controlled by pressing corresponding buttons. Manual-types can always be cancellable by pressing any other disrupting commands. Party Unlike before, the Party system is highly limited to three characters. Another one is acceptable, but the space if for Guest characters only. Like in Final Fantasy XII, all of the characters beside the party leader, in which are under manual control, will follow them as they stroll along with the pace prints left by the leader. Guests will not be grouped along with the entire party with the X button. But pressing Y to transists between characters may be possible to accomplish for certain Guest characters. Battle Using attack moves are under heavy referrence with hack-and-slash games and action-roleplaying games. Since the graphics are partially between 2D and 3D. Sprites and effects are combination of 2D and 3D, while background and surroundings are full 3D. The distance between objects and sprites are definite, and almost realistically relevant. Using techniques are only to be set under set techniques. Gambit system are under reference, but only 2 Gambits may be set up in the same time. Using other abilities, or physical movement are completely manual. Mission Modes Missions somewhat makes the characters in party somewhat enter a some sort of a mini game. Not all of mission are battle missions. Some of them wants the characters to forage, scavenge, hunt, search or even stop a target. Different modes have different composition of commands and actions in each different missions. So, not all features tolerates each other. Classes, Attributes and Abilities Different characters have different classes. Some characters may have the same class, but different composition of specialty and capabilities. Some characters are Melee units, some are Ranged, while others are Flying units. Melee units deals double damage to Ranged unit while halving any basic damage from them. Ranged units deals x1.1 to x2 extra damage to Flying units depending on the distance between them. Flying units may easily maneuver through the field, and always deals x1.25 to x1.5 damage to Melee units. Some abilities are practically physical, which Strength and Attack stats influence the power while Defense and Vitality influence the damage received to be reduced. Some abilities are however magickal, which Magick stats influence the full power while Resistance and Vitality influence the magickal damage received to be reduced. Speed stats influence the probability to dodge, Dodge distance, Evade probability, Resilience against debuffs or instant death. Foraging Foraging the the field feature which enable the characters to forage from naturally edible or medicinal sources. Edibles sources are usually plant-based. Their effectiveness vary on different character's individual taste and palate levels. Most edible sources solely restores HP, some of them restore HP to all characters. Some of them are very rare to have the ingenuity to restore HP and heal debuffs. Not all medicinal resources are usable, some of them would not give any clear effect. Some medicinal resources may heal debuffs, and some of the rare ones may increases the eater's Stat. Scavenging Scavenging the the action in which any playable character to mines, collect or take something from certain spots. Scavenging things may come from; rocks, pile of usable dry woods, some strange yet interesting vegetation/fluid, or on 'suspicious' grounds. Scavenging may be accessible to dead bodies, regardless of actually once live or some ruined ones. But the results came from them are similar to Poaching. Trivia *School Fare: Play Maker is the only School Fare series game that somewhat doesn't relate to any stories, but have the playback system in which the palyer may want to rewind some sort of event or activities that are possible to reminiscent. *According to Zahasuki Harikuni, the reason why School Fare: Play Maker was was never meant to be available in iOS and Adroid is because he doesn't like those platforms. Category:School Fare Open-Sourced Games